The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to systems and methods for imaging, for example, X-ray imaging.
Film has been used in various X-ray applications. Several standard film sizes and shapes were developed and used by medical and inspection industries to collect X-ray images, including various curved detectors.
With the advent of digital detector technology, however, fewer sizes of X-ray detectors were generally available due to the cost associated with a single detector. Further, digital detectors may be limited to flat planes. As technology develops for flexible detectors (e.g., organic photo diode detectors) and/or fixed curve detectors (e.g., thinned glass substrate detectors), curved digital detectors may be provided. However, such detectors may still be limited, for example, due to cost, from providing sizes and/or shapes for many of the differently shaped objects that may be desired to be X-ray imaged.